joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP-001 (The Broken God)
Summary Information on The relevancy of SCP-001 to the related anomalous objects are to be omitted from the respective objects' documentation. While connections with the Church of the Broken God can remain available, the origins of the items are to be omitted or obfuscated. The inactive component of SCP-001 is to remain in its current location, and any shipping or diving is forbidden in that area. Civilian discovery of SCP-001 is to be suppressed, and amnestics are to be utilized in order to maintain classification. Persons affiliated with the Church of the Broken God who make active attempts to seek out the inactive component of SCP-001 are to be taken into Foundation custody and questioned. Information pertaining to SCP-001, whether physical or digital, is to be confiscated and contained. The inactive component of SCP-001 is expected to remain inanimate; however, should SCP-001 experience spontaneous reanimation, all active Mobile Task Force units at nearby Site-27, Site-44, Site-90, and Site-101 are to be assigned to active countermeasures. Should this event (currently designated an 001-Apotheosis Event) occur in the modern world, it is believed that current means of information suppression would be insufficient. It is likely that an 001-Apotheosis Event would result in a SK-Class "Broken Masquerade" scenario2, and likely following that, an XK-class "End-of-the-World" scenario. Extant active components of SCP-001 are not to come within 20km of the inactive component of SCP-001 under any circumstances. Description: SCP-001 is a collection of anomalous items, formerly a single, massive mechanical entity assembled by members of the Church of the Broken God in late 1942 near La Paz, Mexico. Items include SCP-217, SCP-1139, SCP-882, and several internal components of SCP-629.3 A full list is available here. Members of the Church combined the various anomalous objects in an effort to restore their deity. Upon activation, SCP-001 reportedly began to integrate metallic objects into itself while actively seeking other anomalous objects. SCP-001, and the resulting "001-Apotheosis" event that took place as a result of its assembly, was the cause of significant environmental changes in western Mexico, and required one of the most widespread use of amnestics to date. Post-event, the active components of SCP-001 were taken to Foundation sites for containment, while the inactive component of SCP-001 remained on the bottom of the Gulf of California, at approximately 23.807269, -108.418369. Addendum 001.01: Collected Information Describing SCP-001 Image taken from Church of the Broken God information repository. Believed to be early incarnation of SCP-001. Addendum 001.02: Interview with Excommunicated Church of the Broken God priest Father Dolorous Randall, June 1945 Addendum 001.03: Recovered Video Transcript, November 1942 Addendum 001.04: Taped Phone Conversation with Robert Bumaro Note: The following is audio from a taped phone conversation between an agent of the Church of the Broken God (name unknown) and Robert Bumaro. The call was recorded in December of 1942, and was collected by Foundation personnel during a raid on a Church stronghold in 1966. Addendum 001.05: Escalation Report, December 1943 Mexico, before and after the 001-Apotheosis Event. The following is an interview conducted with Foundation Commander Mark Peterson of Site-74. The director, who prior to the 001-Apotheosis Event was stationed in Mexico City, was on-site with Foundation personnel in La Paz during the Event. Addendum 001.06: Collected Foundation Correspondences Note: The following are excerpts from written correspondences by Foundation personnel stationed at La Paz, recovered from the temporary site in the wake of the 001-Apotheosis Event. Names have been omitted. SCP-001. Image recovered post-event, and is heavily damaged. Photographer unknown. Addendum 001.07: Interview with GOC Lieutenant "Revenant" Note: The following is an excerpt of a post-event interview conducted with a GOC lieutenant, codenamed "Revenant". The recording of the interview, and all transcripts thereof, were collected by Foundation agents during a negotiated information exchange in 1992. To date, the identity of "Revenant" is unknown. Addendum 001.08: Recovered Video Transcript Note: The following is a transcript of recovered video footage, roughly thirty seconds in duration. The transcript of the clip was authored shortly after its recovery, though the video has since degraded and is no longer legible. The footage's audio is in acceptable condition, and is available for access below. Recovered Audio: Warning: The following audio snippet is at a high volume. Addendum 001.09: Neutralization of SCP-001 Early image of SCP-001, during the evacuation of a nearby town. On July 17th, 1943, agents from the Allied Occult Initiative contacted Foundation directors stationed at La Paz, Mexico, and requested assistance with transportation towards the site of the 001-Apotheosis entity. Foundation operatives moved quickly to dispatch a plane to retrieve the AOI members. After arriving, the agents described a unique anomalous artifact they had in their custody, and how it might be used to slow the advance of the 001-Apotheosis entity. Three days after arriving at La Paz, on July 24th, 1943, the Allied Occult Initiative dispatched a single agent to the site of the 001-Apotheosis entity, with the anomalous artifact on their person. On the morning of July 25th, 1943, as the 001-Apotheosis entity approached the shore of the Pacific Ocean another massive, mechanical construct4 appeared overhead. The origin of this entity is currently unknown. Records of the event following the appearance of SCP-2399 are incomplete and likely inaccurate. The result of this engagement was the annihilation of SCP-001. SCP-2399 disappeared and was later discovered in low-Jupiter orbit in a state of disrepair, though the reason for this is currently unknown. The remaining inactive component of SCP-001, a massive, unassembled group of machine parts, remains at the bottom of the Gulf of California. Upon removing SCP-882 from the inactive superstructure, the remainder collapsed and became wholly inert. Following the 001-Apotheosis Event, a massive amnesticization of individuals in and around the area now known as Baja California took place. These efforts were aided by the quantity of thick, black smoke that accompanied SCP-001, and current historical records describe the event as a forest fire. Significant effort was made to adjust maps of the area, as well as relocate displaced civilians. Because of the need for a widespread amnestic regimen, several experimental neurotransformers were used5, and because of their poorly understood side effects, it is estimated that no fewer than two million people across the world died in the decade following the 001-Apotheosis Event. Addendum 001.10: Collected Allied Occult Initiative Documentation Note: The following document was given to Foundation personnel by POI-004D/001 (See Addendum 001.12). It is currently unknown how the document came into POI-004D/001's possession. = ATTN: General Darius = Artifact Collection Report Authored: Lieutenant Van Pelt C.O: Colonel Baghram Report Length: 57 pgs Summary of Report: On December 30th, 1942, a rogue humanoid entity, anomalous in nature, was sighted by a patrol near a small island off the coast of Greece. This entity, who claimed no name and did not communicate readily in the English tongue, was carrying a small, cubic artifact no larger than a baseball. The entity appeared to be feminine and had a number of steel chains extending from its scalp. Entity was originally willing to give up possession of artifact (classified AR-213), but become hostile shortly thereafter and began speaking. Entity made threats on the lives of the squad, and subdued two officers before being incapacitated by Sergeant Dixon. Entity made reference to the west of the Mexican country, demanding to be freed so that the artifact could be taken there. Further research has uncovered increased SCP Foundation activity in that area, as well as some minor geological disturbances. On the orders of Colonel Baghram, 2nd Platoon was ordered to ship to the site of the disturbances with the entity (classified EN-340) in tow. After boarding the ship bound for America, EN-340 became passive, albeit obviously uncomfortable and disturbed. Recommending further psychological evaluation of EN-340 upon return prior to termination. Once analysis of AR-213 is completed, artifact will be shipped to Zurich for incineration. REPORT IS ATTACHED FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION Lt. R. Van Pelt 2nd Platoon Allied Occult Initiative Peacekeepers Addendum 001.11: Agent Ruberson's Statement, January 1944 Inactive pieces of SCP-001 being transported for processing and containment. Note: Agent Aaron Ruberson was on-site during the collection of SCP-001 artifacts. As the most senior member of Foundation staff assigned to the collection effort, he was required to submit a post-event statement. This report was filed at Site-17, until it was added to the other classified material related to SCP-001. It is unknown whether any other individuals had knowledge of this report, or if any copies were made. The following is an excerpt from that statement. Addendum 001.12: Interview with POI-004D/001 Note: The following is an excerpt from an interview in 2009 with POI-004D/001, who claims to be part of a previously unknown sect of the Church of the Broken God. Contact was made with the cooperation of the Unusual Incidents Unit, who had interacted with POI-004D/001 as detailed in Addendum 001.01. Powers and Stats Tier:??? Name:'The Broken God '''Origin:'SCP Foundation 'Gender:'Unknown 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'Broken God 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Gear Manipulation (Can Grab All Kinds Of Gears And Puts It In His Body And Makes Him Bigger),Rib Manipulation (Can put foes in his ribs and they appear with gears over their arms eyes or legs),Can Create Small Pods To Collect Materials To absorb,Metal Manipulation,Mind Manipulation,Transformation,Fire Manipulation,Biologial Manipulation (With SCP-217),Can Alter The Langauge Humans Speak (With SCP-1139),Size Manipulation 'Attack Potency:City Level+ '''Can Cause A XK-Class End Of The World Scenario An XK-Class Scenario Is The End Of The World) Likely '''Planet Level '(Can Become Reanimated) 'Universe Level+ '(Stated That Its Full Power Has The Power To Consume And Rewrite The Entire Universe as we know it) 'Speed:Supersonic+ '((Half of its body was able to be concealed by the lower cloud layers, able to encompass an entire village with one sweep of its arm) '''Lifting Strength:Class T By virtue of size (Dwarfed several small mountains, Able to casually move a large village with one arm) Striking Strength:Large City Class, potentially Planet Class to Universal+ Durability:Planet level (SCP-2399 was able to destroy its main body but the individual pieces survived intact), potentially Universe level (At full power it would be large enough to consume the entire universe, but would be destroyed when it was rewritten) Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a machine) Range:'Several kilometers, potentially planetary to universal '''Standard Equipment:'SCP-217, SCP-629, SCP-882, SCP-1139 '''Intelligence: Low (It is at least sapient) Weaknesses:'''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * SCP-217: An incurable virus with a rate of infectivity at 100%. It affects all organisms in the kingdom Animalia and can be spread via touch or contact with bodily fluid. SCP-217 alters the biochemistry of organic tissue, causing organic matter to transform into metal. This process usually takes some time to take effect, but SCP-001 can infect and alter people with this virus instantly. * SCP-629: A humanoid automaton constructed out of ornate brass replications of human body parts. SCP-629's body has been constructed in such a way that every portion of it is removable and interchangeable. These parts can be removed without causing SCP-629 any damage, although it expresses minor discomfort when these parts are being removed. Additionally, the parts that have been removed from SCP-629 can be re-assembled into new areas. SCP-629 is capable of controlling these new constructions on its body but expresses extreme discomfort from these areas of its body. * SCP-882: A random assembly of gears, cables, pulleys, screws, and belts, all made of an amalgam of various metals. No identifiable energy source has been found, but all components will begin to move if not coated in rust. Any metal touching the object will become permanently affixed to it, and over a period of a few days becomes a new part of the object. Organic matter remains unaffected. SCP-882 is extremely resilient, with tensile strength and toughness above those of aircraft grade titanium alloy by weight, even though its composition appears to be a random alloy of iron, tin, gold, and other metals, some as of yet unidentified. Persons remaining in the vicinity of the object for prolonged periods have developed auditory hallucinations while near the object, mainly the sound of grinding and clicking. The sound intensifies, and is abated only by throwing metal into the object. Subjects in advanced states of psychosis have thrown themselves into the object, resulting in almost instant death by crushing. SCP-001 can cause people to enter this state of advanced psychosis instantly. * SCP-1139: A metallic rectangular block that appears to be iron, though the density of the object is roughly double that of natural iron, and the object is denser near the top. The object has thus far proved impervious to both deterioration and damage, making a determination of the object's age impossible. The sides of the object are patterned with square protrusions in an unrecognized pattern. Viewers of the object observe the protrusions as block letters in a language they are familiar with, but this is merely a visual illusion. Upon application of electricity a direct current, the object affects all individuals within a given radius through unknown means. Any person within the radius of effect begins speaking and writing a new language, though they apparently believe they are speaking their native tongue. Subjects lose the ability to speak or comprehend any prior known language(s). Subjects have proven incapable of learning or re-learning any real world language after exposure to SCP-1139. The radius of the effect is exponentially proportional to the wattage applied to it, with a "static shock" creating a radius of 0.8 meters and a direct lightning strike estimated to create a radius reaching beyond a kilometer. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Category:Tier ??? Category:Gods